No Way Out, No Way In
by Queen of Sass
Summary: Sam and Dean cross paths with two hunters unlike any they have ever met before; two sister, Taralynn and Ashlynn Harper. As they continue to have run-ins with the girls and learn more about them, they find the girls have more in common with them than they could have ever dreamed.
1. Chapter 1

**Just so you know, I haven't seen the whole show yet, so I'm just writing from about the point I'm at. And, honestly, I doubt I'll be on the same level. This is just a fanfiction, I can write wat I want, it's not like I'm writing for the show or anything. A fanfiction is just something you would like to happen. However, I do accept criticism, but following plot isn't what I'm going to try to do. It isn't that I don't like the plot, I just don't know the whole thing. This is just my disclaimer, sorry if it bothers you. Also, I do not own any canon characters, I only own Ashlynn and Taralynn.**

* * *

No Way Out, No Way In

Prologue

"Sam!" Dean yelled, pinned against the wall. This vengeful spirit was unlike any Sam and Dean had hunted, stronger. Sam was pinned to the ground and the spirit floated in the middle of the room. Dean winced as he felt something like a knife been dragged across his chest.

Suddenly the spirit flickered and let out an ungodly wail and Dean smelled smoke. Dean slid down the wall and got to his feet; someone else had burned the bones and destroyed the spirit and whoever they were, might not like Dean and Sam. Dean helped Sam up and they started to run to the door, but something pinned them both against the wall.

"Ooo, looky, looky, Ashley! You caught two little boys," singsonged a pretty blonde as she walked up to the boys. She smiled as she looked at the other girl walking up.

"Mmm...can't get a read on the taller one," the girl named Ashley murmured, walking up to Sam and touching his jaw. "But his brother tells me he has visions, don't you Sam?"

Sam stared down at Ashley. "Who are you?"

"Oh, well, my name is Ashlynn Harper and this is my sister Taralynn," Ashley said, frowning slightly. "Why is your mind so closed to me, Sam?"

"I-I don't know...you read minds?" Sam asked, looking at her.

"Yes," Ashley murmured, raising a brow. "And you have visions?"

Sam nodded. Ashley sighed as the boys were put back on their feet. Tara stood by her sister, watching the Winchesters warily. "Lovely as this meeting was, boys, we must be off," Tara said, smiling. "Tata!"

With those final words, the two girls turn on their heels and run out the door. Dean and Sam scramble to their feet and dash after the two girls, but by the time they get outside, there is no trace of the sisters.

"Who were they?" Sam asked, looking to Dean.

"Whoever they were, they were interesting," Dean replied.

* * *

**Sorry it was short, but I just wanted to see if there was any interest...even if there isn't, I'm going to keep writing it. Have fun, dearies!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I'm back and ready for the next chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed my Prologue. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I only own Tara and Ashley.**

* * *

Chapter One

"So these girls just saved you, then left?" Ellen asked, raising a brow as she poured Dean and Sam their beer.

"Yeah, just in and out like that, but...the younger one, Ashley, was like me...and she was still using her powers..." Sam murmured, looking around at the empty bar.

"What were their names again?" Ellen asked.

"Ashlynn and Taralynn Harper," Dean replied.

"Taralynn? I recognize that name..." Ellen murmured, turning away to get down a beer for herself. "What did she look like?"

"She was about average height with blonde hair and blue eyes," Dean said. "Gorgeous...absolutely gorgeous."

Sam shook his head. "You would, Dean."

"Hey, I could have been a lot worse," Dean replied.

"She used to be a regular, but I didn't know there was another one..." Ellen murmured. "I haven't seen her in a while."

Dean nodded. "Well, if you see her, give us a call...we just want to know more about them."

Ellen smiled and nodded. "You boys be good," she called as they left the bar. She listened to the Impala start up and drive off before turning to the two women standing in the doorway.

"Thank you, Ellen," Tara said, smiling at Ellen as she put her gun back in its holster on her hip. "You understand the gun, I'm sure; we couldn't have you telling them, could we?"

"Why can't they know you're here?" Ellen asked through her teeth.

"Well, I'm sure you know that Sam and Ashley are cut from the same cloth, so to speak, and we can't let him hurt her," Tara explained, smiling in an almost frightening way.

"If you think Sam would hurt Ashley, then you don't know Sam."

Tara shrugged as she and her sister started walking to the door. "We'll see you later, Ellen!" Tara called. The sisters got into their 1967 Pontiac Tempest and Tara turned the key. The car refused to turn over.

"Tara...Tara, start the car," Ashley murmured, her eyes wide.

"I'm trying, Ashley, just shut up," Tara hissed, trying to turn the engine over. "She was just fine...Wha-"

"Can't start a car if a piece is missing," a voice said from outside the car.

Tara and Ashley both looked up, their eyes wide. "Shit."

* * *

**Well? Great place to end, eh? Keep reading to find out who it was that messed with their car. Virtual cookie to the person that guesses right.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go! More story! Yay! Also, you may or may not notice that Tara's and Ashley's pasts parallel Dean's and Sam's very closely, but gender switch and two years behind to a point. Again, I'm not following any kind of cannon storyline because I haven't seen the whole series.**

**A/N: I do not own anything Supernatural, I only own Tara and Ashley. Adriel is a biblical angel, I do and do not own him. I own his personality and his earthly appearance.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Ashley's mind reeled as she stared up at the two men standing beside the car. "Adriel, Uriel," Tara murmured from her seat beside her sister. "Do you need something?"

"You crossed paths with the Winchesters again, Taralynn," Adriel said, opening the door. Tara nodded, stepping out of the car. Ashley stayed still, watching the two angels warily. "Get out of the car, Ashlynn."

Ashley scowled, but slid out of the car regardless and walked around it to stand next to her sister. "We didn't speak to them, Adriel," Tara murmured, looking up at the tall, blonde man standing in front of her. To anyone that would pass him on the street, Adriel would be considered handsome, but having seen him when he was absolutely livid at her, Tara knew not to be distracted. "A second encounter where they didn't even see us hardly warrants a visit from a specialist."

Adriel frowned. "That is not why we're here, Taralynn," Uriel spoke up. "We currently have orders to see you four find each other."

Tara tilted her head. "What? But you said it might be dangerous for Sam and Ashley to meet and therefore dangerous for Dean and I."

"That was true until Dean passed our test and Sam stopped using his...abilities," Uriel said, frowning at Ashley. "Just as your sister did...recently." Ashley had become very accustomed to using her powers to do little everyday things and had found it difficult to stop using them. The words directed at the younger Harper sister caused her scowl to deepen.

Tara frowned. "So we have to go find them? Because you think we need to be with them?" she asked, raising a perfectly arched brow. "What if we like it just being the two of us?"

Even as children, the girls had been together, only separating for, at the longest, three years when Ashley went to college. Tara had always held Ashley at an arm's length, but held tightly nonetheless. Their mother died while Ashley was away at college and Tara had not left her sister alone for any longer than a month. No one could say they weren't close or that Tara was like a second mother to Ashley in the absence of anyone to fill that place for her younger sister.

"Regardless of what you want, Taralynn," Adriel replied. "You will be lead to the Winchesters by Castiel." Adriel gestured to another man that had appeared at some point in the conversation.

"Fix your car, then I will show you the way," Castiel murmured, nodding. Tara's jaw clenched as she spun away from the angels and popped her hood.

-Six Hours Later-

_Knock Knock_

"Sam, get the door," Dean said, turning a page in the magazine he was looking through.

"You get it, Dean, I'm busy," Sam sent back, typing on his computer. Dean laughed, throwing the magazine on the bed as he stood. He looked through the peephole.

"Well, this is new; Castiel actually came to the door this time," Dean chuckled, opening the door. "And brought entertain-"

"Swear to God, Winchester, say it and you won't live to see tomorrow," Tara hissed, walking into the hotel room, Ashley walking along behind her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa...why are you two here? We searched for you two for months and you just show up with Cas and barge into our hotel room like you own it?" Dean demanded, watching as Tara and Ashley stood side-by-side next to the TV.

Tara pretended to think, then nodded. "Well, yes." Sam stood from his computer, staring at the newcomers.

"Cas, explain, please," Dean said, turning to the angel.

"Taralynn and Ashlynn were told not to go near you two until it was decided that it was okay for you four to truly meet," Castiel says slowly. "We had to wait for you to pass a final test, Dean, and for you to, for the most part, to stop using you abilities, Sam."

"And we needed to 'truly meet them' because...?" Dean asked, raising a brow.

"It was decided that you four should split up into pairs; Sam and Ashley and Dean and Tara," Castiel replied.

"What!"

* * *

**And that's that. Well? What do you guys think? R&R if you please! If you don't, I don't mind, but I would appreciate it. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own anything Supernatural, I only own Tara and Ashley. Adriel is a biblical angel, I do and do not own him. I own his personality and his earthly appearance.**

* * *

Chapter Three

"So you just waltz in here and split us up? Not only that, but you put the two of us that own the cars together?" Tara exploded, her eyes blazing.

"Actually, technically, Ashley owns that Tempest," Castiel responded, his eyes flickering to the younger sister.

"What? No, our mother gave it to me."

"Your car got stolen while you were down under and I stole a different own that I found," Ashley murmured, her eyes trained on the ground. "I should have told you, but it never came up."

Tara stared at Ashley, her mouth hanging open. "'Never came up'? How about as soon as I said, 'Oh, you took care of the Tempest, great!'" Tara exclaimed, her jaw clenching. Ashley bowed her head and nodded, nibbling on her lower lip.

"How about we go ahead and split up tonight? Huh? Sam, you take Ashley to get another room and Tara can stay in here," Dean said, pushing Sam toward the younger Harper. Sam blinked at his brother, arching a brow. Dean gestured emphatically and Sam sighed, leading Ashley out the door.

"Now you think you can boss me around, Winchester?" Tara hissed, her blue eyes spitting fire at him. When Dean didn't respond fast enough, she made an impatient sound and spun away from him.

-The Next Day-

Dean hugged his younger brother, then patted his shoulder before turning his head to look at the Harpers; they were staring at each other, not touching, but Tara looked as though she might start crying if a word was said. Sam and Dean caught each other's eyes and nodded before walking over to the women and grabbing their arms.

"C'mon, Tara, it's time to go," Dean said, pulling the blonde away from her sister. Tara clenched her jaw, then nodded, turning away from Sam and Ashley as Dean led her to the Impala.

Ashley watched as her sister ducked into the Impala and drove away before turning to look up at Sam. Sam smiled in a would-be comforting way, but looked almost awkward about it. "C'mon, let's go," Sam said, walking with her to the Tempest.

The pair got into the car, Ashley in the passenger seat and Sam in the driver's seat. As he drove, Sam glanced at Ashley; she looked so calm, cool, like nothing had happened, like she felt absolutely nothing. He frowned at the road as he drove.

"Where are we going?" Ashley asked after a few hours. Sam nearly jumped out of his skin when she spoke; it had been so silent that he wasn't expecting it.

"We're going to Wyoming; a vengeful spirit, I think," Sam replied, watching the road. Ashely nodded, looking out the side window.

The hours slipped by in tense silence, but, though tense, it was comfortable. Ashley propped her cheek on her fist, watching as trees and hills slipped by. Her green eyes were distant, as though she were somewhere far away. Sam smiled to himself when he saw her eyes close slowly and her face relax. She looked almost peaceful, like her cares were far away. Sam stopped the car in the parking lot of a motel and went in to get a room.

He walked back to the car and saw that Ashley was still asleep. He laughed and opened the passenger door, scooping her up into his arms and carrying her into the motel. He carefully laid the girl on one of the two single beds before going back out to the car and bringing in their research materials. When he walked back into the room Ashley was sitting up and looking around.

"We're in a hotel room, Ashley," Sam said, smiling at her.

"Where's my ring?" Ashley demanded, standing. "I need my ring, Sam."

Sam blinked at the desperate woman, seeing the panic in her eyes. "D-Did you take it off in the car?"

"Uh...y-yeah, before I fell asleep; I always take it off before I sleep."

Sam nodded, walking out to the car with Ashley. With every step, she seemed to grow more irritated, angry almost, a totally different person than who was in the car the whole ride to where they were. Ashley nearly ripped the car door off its hinges when she opened it and reached into the car, grabbing the ring from the cupholder and sliding it onto her left ring finger. Almost as soon as the ring was on her finger, Ashley started to change, her face slipping into a mask of indifference, no emotion.

"Are you alright? You're different," Sam murmured, watching Ashley warily.

Ashley raised her frighteningly detached eyes to Sam's and tilted her head. "I'm fine, Sam," she murmured, turning away from him and walking back to the room. Sam stared after the girl, then started to follow her. He walked into the room.

"Why'd you freak out when you realized you weren't wearing your ring?" Sam asked.

"I have my reasons, Winchester, reasons I know and that you don't; I'd like it to stay that way," Ashley replied, sitting down in front of her laptop. "Don't pry into something you don't need to know."

* * *

**And that's that. Well? What do you guys think? R&R if you please! If you don't, I don't mind, but I would appreciate it. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter answers a lot of questions and...starts a few things. ;P Have fun dear readers.**

**A/N: I do not own anything Supernatural, I only own Tara and Ashley. Adriel is a biblical angel, I do and do not own him. I own his personality and his earthly appearance.**

* * *

Chapter Four

Three months pass and Sam was no closer to understanding his new partner than she was to telling him anything about herself or her ring, but this job wouldl be different; this job they would be joined by Dean and Tara. Maybe Dean would know about Ashley and the ring. He stood beside the Tempest with Ashley at his side who was spinning her ring around her finger.

"Could you stop that?" Sam finally asked, looking down at her. Ashley's jaw clenched as she crossed her arms and looked up at Sam with the detached expression he had seen for the past three months. He had been disturbed by the expression at first, but now it was just frustrating.

Just as Sam was about to comment on her anti-emotion MO, the Impala drove up and parked next to the waiting pair. Dean and Tara got out of the car and walked to Ashley and Sam. Dean smiled at his younger brother and hugged him briefly.

"Good to see you again, Sammy," Dean said with a grin. Sam smiled tensely at Dean.

"We need to talk alone, later, Dean," Sam said through his smile as Ashley and Tara embraced each other, Tara smiling brightly and Ashley's lips quirked slightly.

Dean blinked, but nodded and walked into the motel room the boys would be sharing, next door to the girls' room. Sam followed him and sat on one of the beds and looked up at Dean. "Please tell me you got something out of Tara about the ring."

Dean rolled his eyes. "The first night after we split up, she paced half the night, worrying herself about her sister. Finally I asked her what was up and she told me something I automatically didn't like. Ashley was born weak, premature, always really sickly, even as a baby and when Azazel came, six months later, he didn't come just once; as far as Tara knows, he came every night for a week and a half, dripping his blood into her mouth. Ashley wasn't supposed to survive more than a few more months, but after all that demon blood, she grew stronger, grew at a normal rate. Her dad was killed in her nursery by Azazel just like our mom and they grew up as hunters."

"Okay, that's...scary...but why the ring?" Sam asked, raising his brow.

"The ring curbs her strength and keeps her from losing control; her abilities showed up when she was eighteen, three years before it was supposed to. She killed a classmate at her first college, on accident of course, but it spooked her mother and Tara, so they made the ring for her."

Sam blinked. "And it shuts down her emotions?"

Dean nodded, "Unfortunate side-effect, but when she gets the second ring, she will be better."

"Second ring?"

"Yeah, she's a virgin by choice, but the ring turns off her sexuality so now she doesn't even think about it. If she takes the ring off now, she gets irritated, then...well...you know," Dean said with a chuckle.

Sam blinked, then nodded. "Then she gets the second ring and she becomes a normal person?" Dean nodded, laying back on his bed. Sam sighed and laid down as well, closing his eyes; this job would be long and tedious.

-Two Weeks Later-

"Hey, Sam...can you stitch up the cut on my shoulder?" Ashley asked, looking up at Sam, as she tied off the stitches from the wound on her stomach.

Sam nodded, walking over to her. Ashley pulled her shirt off so she was only wearing her bra, baring her torso to Sam. She turned to show Sam the cut on her shoulder. He swallowed and bit his lip as he slowly stitched up the cut. He heard an intake of breath and immediately apologizes without thinking about it. Ashley chuckles lightly.

"Your hands are cold, Sam," she murmured, looking over her shoulder at him, a small smile tilting the corners of her full lips up. "That's all."

Sam stared at her, amazed by her sudden emotion. He finished stitching the cut and tied it off. "There, all done," he murmured. Ashley smiled, turning to face Sam.

"Dean told you about the ring, didn't he?" she asked, looking down at the silver ring on her finger.

Sam blinked. "Yeah, he did...are you still using your powers?"

Ashley shook her head, sighing. "No, it's been written all over your face for the past two weeks," she murmured. "Does it concern you, Sam?"

Sam bit his lip. "I don't think it's fair that you don't get to feel anything, but I understand why it could be neccessary."

Ashley looked up at him and slid her ring off, holding it up between them so they could both see it. "When it's on, you're just another person, but when I take it off...I feel like I need you...and that is frightening to me."

Sam stared at Ashley for a moment; he hadn't wanted to think about his feelings, but as she voiced what she felt, he knew he felt the same for her. He reached out slowly, closing his hand around hers, covering the ring. "Is it frightening because you don't want to be rejected or because you're scared you might lose control?" he asked quietly.

Ashley swallowed. "I'm scared I'll lose control, because I know I will...there isn't a question in my mind that I will lose control, Sam," she whispered, pulling her hand away. "I just don't want to hurt you."

Sam puts a finger under her chin, raising her eyes to his. "You wouldn't hurt me, Ashley...you're strong enough to fight it, I know you are," he murmured.

Ashley blushed, setting the ring on the bedside table. "What if I can't?" she asked, her eyes searching his.

"I'm a big boy, I can handle you," Sam teased, smiling at her. Ashley smiled back, her eyes flickering to Sam's lips, then back to his eyes. Sam chuckled, pulling her closer and pressing his lips against hers.

Ashley wrapped her long arms around his neck, pressing herself against him. Sam picked her up and carried her to the bed, laying her down on it. Ashley gasped and looked up at Sam, smiling mischieviously. Sam laughed, taking his shirt off, giving himself over to the passion.

-Dean/Tara-

Dean sighed satisfactorily as he laid down on his bed. "That was...not as fun as I expected," he groaned, putting an ice pack on his previously dislocated shoulder.

Tara shrugged. "What did you expect? I never knew hunting could be considered 'fun'," she replied, carefully unbraiding her blonde hair.

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, I guess not...hey...I, uh, told Sam about Ashley's ring."

Tara spun around and stared at Dean, her blue eyes wide. "Dean, I told you not to say anything!" she exclaimed, taking a step toward the man.

Dean sat up as fast as he could with his injured arm. "Hey, hey, I never agreed to that," he replied.

Tara wrinkled her nose, turning away from him and walking to the bathroom. _You shouldn't have told him, Tara, you knew you shouldn't. What if this causes problems for Ash? Why can't you keep your mouth shut?_

_Because you fell in love on sight._ A voice responded immediately. _No, no, no...I can't be...can I?_

Tara rolled her eyes at herself in the bathroom mirror before shutting the door and stripping. She turned on the shower and let the water wash the dirt and blood off her body, loving the feeling of getting clean. She closed her eyes, then snapped them open as the visions started again. She shook her head, finished bathing, then stepped out of the shower and dried off.

She walked out of the bathroom and into the room, expecting Dean to be asleep, like he usually was when she showered. Dean was standing, obviously on his way to see if she was okay.

"Uh...hey," Dean said, his eyes straying down slightly, making color rise to Tara's already flushed cheeks.

Tara stepped around Dean, keeping her eyes down. "Stop, Dean," she hissed.

"Tara...are you a virgin like your sister?" Dean asked after a moment of awkward silence.

Tara was already in her bra and underwear. "Yes, Dean, I am," she replied, keeping her back to him. "Before Hell, I wasn't, but when I came back, I was and it was a second chance for me."

Tara felt Dean getting closer to her. "Why? What are you waiting for now?" he murmured, standing right behind her.

"I'm waiting for someone that cares, Dean, someone that won't run away when they find out what I do."

Dean laid a gentle hand on Tara's shoulder, turning her to face him. "I won't run away..." he murmured. Tara felt a tingle run down her back as she looked up at Dean, his green eyes locked on hers.

Tara swallowed, biting her lip as Dean's face got closer to hers. She closed her eyes and let herself melt into Dean's kiss. Time seemed to slow down as they fell onto the bed and allowed themselves to fall into the passion.

_I love you, Dean Winchster..._

* * *

**And that's that. Well? What do you guys think? R&R if you please! If you don't, I don't mind, but I would appreciate it. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do not own anything Supernatural, I only own Tara and Ashley. Adriel is a biblical angel, I do and do not own him. I own his personality and his earthly appearance.**

* * *

Chapter Five

Sam looked down at Ashley where she slept nestled against his body, smiling to himself. He very carefully brushed a piece of hair back from her face. Ashley opened her eyes and smiled up at Sam, tilting her head slightly. "I need to get the second ring..." she mumbled, sitting up and wincing.

Sam pushed her back down. "I'll get it, Ashley. Where is it?" he asked.

"In my breast pocket of my leather jacket," Ashley murmured. Sam nodded, reaching into the pocket and pulling out two silver rings, one smaller and more delicate looking ring and the other broad and large.

"Why two?" he asked, walking back to the bed and slipping back under the sheets with Ashley and holding out the rings to her.

Ashley took the smaller ring and pressed it to her lips before sliding it onto her left ring finger. "The other one is for you if you want it," she whispered, looking at her hands.

Sam looked at the ring, running his finger along the script on it. Slowly, he pressed it to his lips then slid it on to his left ring finger just as he had seen Ashley do. He took both of Ashley's hands in his and brought them to his chest. "Ashley...look at me," Sam murmured, reaching out with his right hand and lifting her chin with his index finger.

Ashley's green eyes searched Sam's eyes, then travelled down to his left hand covering both of hers. "You put the ring on..." she murmured, smiling lightly, her eyes lighting up. Sam smiled as well, her happiness causing his.

"Of course I did...I love you, Ashley," he murmured, pulling her closer and kissing her forehead.

Ashley's cheeks filled with color as she kissed his chin. "I love you, too, Sam," she whispered. She let herself melt into Sam as the couple fell asleep in each other's arms.

-Two and a Half Months Later-

Ashley glared at the demon that stood in front of her. "I don't know why you're doing this, I will never give in to torture," she hissed.

"No, I don't suppose you will; however, I do not want anything you can give me," the demon replied, his back to her.

Ashley frowned, her eyes narrowing. "Then why am I here? Why take me?" she asked, closing her hands into fists.

"Because I needed bait and you happened to be very useful, Ashlynn Harper, half demon created by Azazel. There are very few of your kind, but one of them is _very_ close to you," the demon replied, turning back to Ashley and smirking. Ashley's face paled as she shook her head slowly.

"No, no, no...we separated...he doesn't expect to hear from me for another month at least," she replied, swallowing hard.

"Then I guess we, too, will get to know one another, won't we, dear Ashlynn?"

-Meanwhile-

Tara jerked awake and looked around, her blue eyes wide. She brushed away the tears that were streaking down her cheeks. She looked down at Dean who was asleep beside her and slid out of the hotel bed they were sleeping in and sat against the wall. She stared straight ahead, then closed her eyes, recalling the whole dream as it happened, but one thing was foggy; who was the girl? Why couldn't she remember that part? It seemed like it should be easy to remember.

What had the demon said? Her name had been in the sentence. Tara racked her brain, trying to remember. _"Because I needed bait and you happened to be very useful..."_ He had said a name after that, but what name? Who was the woman and why was Tara dreaming about her?

Tara shook her head, feeling the dream slipping away from her. She sighed and stood shakily when part of the dream came back.

_The woman was chained to a chair and she was wearing jeans, a plaid shirt and a pair of old hiking boots. She had long auburn hair that was loose around her shoulders. On her left ring finger, there was a slender, silver band, a ring, a very familiar ring. The woman lifted her head, the belligerent look on her face just as familiar as the ring._

Tara's eyes snapped open and she stood, her eyes hardening in anger. "Dean, wake up now; Ashley's in trouble," she murmured, shaking Dean awake.

"Huh? Wha?" Dean mumbled, sitting up.

"A demon is holding Ashley captive until your brother comes to look for her," Tara replied, pulling on her jeans.

Dean blinked, stumbling around the room as he got dressed. "Why aren't they together?" he asks around a yawn.

"I don't know; Ashley and I used to separate for a couple weeks at a time because she got testy after a while, with or without her ring on," Tara said, lacing up her hiking boots.

Dean nodded, helping Tara get all of their bags into the Impala. The couple slipped in and drove off.

-A Few Days Later-

Tara kept her back pressed against a wall, looking into the room around the corner. Ashley was sitting in the same chair, but she was slumped forward, her chin on her chest. Tara's jaw clenched as she watched the thin man approach Ashley and lift her face to him. When she saw her younger sister's blood-covered, swollen face, Tara had to bite back a squeak of surprise. This man, whoever he was, had nearly killed Ashley and Tara had only seen her face.

"I hear your beloved is looking for you, little demon," the man whispered, smiling into Ashley's face. "Something worried him."

Ashley's eyes were swollen shut, but she replied. "He won't come...I know he won't..." Ashley panted, coughing up a spray of blood.

Tara frowned, looking at Dean who was standing across from her. Dean looked at Tara and nodded. "Wrong brother," he murmurs, walking into the room, Tara beside him.

The demon turned, his eyes wide as he looked at the couple. "Oh, no, the Wonder Couple, whatever shall I do?" he murmured, chortling. Dean and Tara looked at each other, each with a brow raised.

"Let my sister go," Tara hissed, her blue eyes flashing.

"Mm...no," the demon purred, stroking Ashley's purpling cheek. "I think I'll keep her for a little while longer."

"Why do you even want her and Sam?" Dean asked, grabbing Tara's arm.

"Things aren't going how Lilith expects and she wants to make sure she knows exactly where Sammy and Ashlynn are," the demon replied, stroking Ashley's cheek still.

Ashley winced away from the demon. "Stop..." she whimpered. "Just stop..." Ashley panted softly, straining against the ropes.

Tara watched as the ropes disintegrated and Ashley stood shakily. "He's been feeding her his blood..." Tara murmured. Ashley raised one hand slowly and the demon made a choking sound, black smoke pouring out of his mouth. The demon coughed and choked as the smoke was sent back where it belonged. Ashley panted, swaying slightly.

Tara rushed to her sister's side and caught her as the woman collapsed. "Dean, we need to take her to a hospital," Tara said as Dean took Ashley into his arms. Dean nodded, following Tara out to the Impala. Tara sat in the back with Ashley's head in her lap, stroking her dirty brown hair. "Please be okay, Ash..."

* * *

**And that's that. Well? What do you guys think? R&R if you please! If you don't, I don't mind, but I would appreciate it. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I do not own anything Supernatural, I only own Tara and Ashley. Adriel is a biblical angel, I do and do not own him. I own his personality and his earthly appearance.**

**So, in this chappie, things happen that resemble what happened in the cannon series, but "I will not apologize for art!" (_Carl, Llamas with Hats_)**

* * *

Chapter Six

"Sam? You need to get to the hospital in Seattle, Washington," Dean says over the phone, looking over his shoulder where Ashley lay on a hospital bed, tubes and wires galore covering her.

"What? Why?" Sam asked, his voice crackling across the connection.

"Ashley," Dean replied. "I have to go, but hurry." Dean snapped his phone shut, sighing. He turned to Tara who was sitting beside Ashley's hospital bed. "He should be on his way."

Tara looked up and nodded before her eyes went back to her sister. Ashley's whole body had been covered in deep cuts and bruises. It had been difficult to explain to the doctors what had happened and ended up saying that she had been in a car accident. Tara stroked her sister's hand gently, sighing to herself. Dean walked out of the room, mumbling something about going to get dinner.

Ashley sighed from where she had been watching the couple with a super bored expression on her face. She had figured out already that she was invisible to everyone around her, but she didn't know why; the doctor had said she would pull out of the coma soon, but here she was, separated from her body for whatever reason. Ashley walked over to where her sister was sitting beside her comatose body. Tara was worrying her lower lip as she held Ashley's right hand.

"I'll wake up, Tara, stop worrying...you'll hurt yourself," Ashley murmured to her sister, crouching beside the chair. Ashley sighed,sitting all the way down and pulling her knees to her chest, resting her chin on them. Nothing seemed to be making sense anymore. First, the demon that had kidnapped her in the hopes that Sam would come to try to save her and now she was kicked out of her own body. There was a knock on the door and Tara and Ashley turned at the same time; a doctor was standing in the doorway, obviously waiting for permission to come in.

"What is it, doctor?" Tara asked, standing and walking to the doctor.

"Well, her vitals are going back to normal rapidly and she should wake up in a few weeks, maybe less," the doctor responded, looking through his clipboard. "And the baby should be fine despite the accident."

Tara and Ashley both blanched. "Baby?" they chorused, one voice silent to the doctor.

"Yes, baby...do you think she was unaware her pregnancy?" the doctor asked.

"I know she had to be...no way she knew," Tara responded. Ashley nodded emphatically, agreeing with her sister. Had she known about the baby, she would have quit hunting, that's just how she was.

Ashley shook her head as the doctor left and Tara slumped down into the chair, her head in her hands. Ashley turned away from her sister, as though this simple action would stop the worry she had already seen in the older girl's face. Ashley turned in such a way that the door was in her periphery and movement caught her eye; in the doorway stood a man she did not know, a man whose very presence surprised and intrigued her. He was dressed in a way that most would associate with an undertaker and his eyes were on Tara and Ashley's comatose body, but, slowly, the depthless, soulless eyes glided over to where Ashley stood, invisible to all, but this man.

"Who are you?" Ashley asked slowly as the man walked to her.

"I am the Reaper for this hospital and you are not on my list to take...why, then, are you separate from your physical body, dear Ashlynn?" the man replied, standing right in front of Ashley.

"I don't know, but the doctor said that my coma was a defense mechanism to protect myself from myself," Ashley replied. "I don't want to be here anymore than you want me here."

"While it is true your presence causes a stir, I am glad to have this chance to speak to you about the child you carry," the Reaper replied, reaching out to, but not touching, Ashley's stomach. "Your child will be a girl; she will be more demon than her father or even you and she has a chance of being dangerous or a savior."

Ashley stared at the Reaper, attempting to assemble a sentence, but something was making the room start to go dark and she felt herself crumple.

*days pass*

Ashley slowly opened her eyes and looked around; she was still separate from her body. She slowly sat up, rubbing the back of her head. Her eyes slowly shifted to wear her body lay, but there was someone next to her, someone who hadn't been there before. Ashley got to her feet and crossed the room to stand beside Sam, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"How could I let this happen to you?" she heard her lover whisper, holding her hand between both of his. "I shouldn't have let you go so far away..."

Ashley crouched next to Sam, her hand on his knee. "You didn't know this would happen...don't blame yourself..." she whispered, knowing he couldn't hear her. Sam twitched and looked around, looking confused.

Ashley blinked, biting her lip. "You can almost hear me...can't you," she said, speaking a little louder than before. Sam tilted his head slightly, then nodded.

Sam opened his mouth as though to reply when Tara and Dean walked into the hospital room. "Hey, guys," Sam said, turning to the couple slowly.

"Are you still talking to her, Sammy?" Dean asked, dropping into another of the seats. Sam nodded, his eyes going back to Ashley's body. Dean rolled his eyes.

Ashley sighed, starting to stand, but she felt herself being pulled. Her eyes closed and when she opened them she was laying down, staring up at the ceiling. She heard the beeping of the heart monitor increase and the conversation around her cease. She blinked, breathing slowly and slowly turning her head.

"Well, that was interesting..." she murmured to herself. Sam frowned.

"Ashley...are you okay?" he asked slowly.

Ashley closed her eyes, sighing. "Baby..." she murmured.

"I'm right here, Ash," Sam said softly.

"No...no..._baby_," Ashley said, moving one of her hands to her stomach. Dean, Tara and Sam all gave her similar looks; she wasn't supposed to know.

"How do...Did you know before we split?" Sam asked, his green eyes flashing.

Ashley shook her head emphatically. "No...the doctor told Tara and I heard him."

"He told me the second day you were here...how do you know? You weren't awake...were you?" Tara asked, biting her lip.

"No, I was out of my body," Ashley replied.

"Do you know about the new prophecy? Were you there for that?" Dean asked. Ashley shook her head, frowning. "It says that if you have a son, he will destroy the world, but a daughter will save it."

Ashley nodded, smiling to herself.

* * *

**And that's that. Well? What do you guys think? R&R if you please! If you don't, I don't mind, but I would appreciate it. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I was re-reading a few chapters and realized that none Tara's character wasn't quite as developed, so...you guys get to find out a few interesting things about her.**

**A/N: I do not own anything Supernatural, I only own Tara and Ashley. Adriel is a biblical angel, I do and do not own him. I own his personality and his earthly appearance.**

Chapter Seven

Tara sighed in relief as she watched her sister slip into the Tempest with Sam's help; Ashley had been in the hospital for nearly a month and was starting to show. Sam had sworn the couple would go to a secluded cabin where they would be safe. Tara leaned into Dean, sighing softly.

"They're gonna be alright, Tara," Dean whispered into her ear as he lead her to the Impala. Tara nodded, sitting in the passenger seat. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Dean..." Tara responded, buckling her seat belt. Dean sighed, closing the car door. Tara looked out the window when Dean started driving; she could feel her skin crawling and her fingers were starting to twitch. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes. _Not now...not ever in front of Dean...I _can_ control us..._she thought to herself.

_You said that before the first time it happened in front of Ashley, though, didn't you? You know you can't really control me, can you...Evangelynn?_

_No! I can! He would freak out if it happened now. _Regardless of her internal debate, her twitching got worse. "Stop the car, Dean...now!" the Impala screeched to a halt on the side of the road.

"Tara?!" Dean exclaimed as Tara scrambled out of the car and stumbled down into the ditch. She collapsed to her knees, shaking.

"Please stop...please..." she whimpered, doubling up. Suddenly, the twitching stopped and she felt Tara settle back into her co-pilot position.

This wasn't what was supposed to happen, Tara wasn't supposed to be strong enough to try to push Evangelynn out. Evangelynn and Tara were supposed to be able to easily comingle their souls, however, Tara was too strong-willed to give into Evangelynn. There were very few times when the two were able to work along side-by-side and when it happened, Tara had been happy with herself and no longer ashamed of what she was.

Slowly, Evangelynn felt Tara creep back and wrap her soul around Evangelynn's grace and give into her completely. Tara was Tara now, what she was intended to be; the fight was over, Tara had given in. Gradually, Tara heard Dean calling her name, begging her to respond.

"Tara! Tara, please, talk to me!" Dean begged, shaking her by her shoulders. Tara raised her hands, placing them on Dean's shoulders

"Dean, I'm alright," Tara whispered, looking into her lover's green eyes and smiling. "I'm better than alright..."

Dean blinked as Tara wrapped her arms around his neck. Dean hugged Tara back. "Tara, what are you talking about?"

Tara shook her head, slowly standing and pulling Dean up with her. "It doesn't matter, everything's going to be alright."

Dean smiled, shaking his head. He walked with Tara back to the Impala and they both climbed back in. "So am I never going to know what just happened?"

"Need to know basis, Dean."

"Right."

***Four Months Later***

_Ring Ring_

"Gah...hello?" Dean said groggily into his phone, laying back against the pillows. "Woah, woah, Sam, slow down; now, what happened to Ashley?"

Tara rolled over and pushed herself up on her elbow. "What's going on?" she asked sleepily.

"Okay, okay, we're on our way," Dean hung up the phone. "Ashley ran off."

"What?!" Tara exclaimed, jumping out of the bed. "Why?"

"Sam didn't say, but he was freaking out about it," Dean dressed quickly.

Tara bit her lip as she dressed as well. The couple packed up their gear and got into the Impala. They drove for the whole day until they reached the Rocky Mountains.

"So, you woke up and she was just gone? Her and all her stuff?" Dean asked, pacing around the room. Sam nodded, swallowing hard.

Tara stood near the window of the cabin, pulling back the curtain and looking out. "Was she acting weird? Like back when she was still wearing that first ring?"

"Uh...no, she was just so happy...the baby's due anytime now and she was getting excited about it..." Sam said, watching Tara.

"Dean...do you know anything about baby demons? Or mother ones for that matter?" Tara asked, closing her eyes.

"Nothing...they don't exist...do they?"

"My sister is half demon, Dean, she reacts to things, like being pregnant, the same way any other demon would," Tara replies, turning to the brothers. "She's making a nest."

"A nest?"

"Yes, and, more than likely, she's made it and she's about to give birth. Disturbing her will mess everything up."

"So we just wait until she decides to come back?" Sam asked, his eyes angry.

"Yes."

***A Month Later***

"Sam? Dean? It's Bobby...I've got something you might want...you need to get to me soon," the phone line disconnected. Dean looked at his brother and Tara.

"I guess we're going to see Bobby," Dean said, looking around. Sam and Tara both nodded and the trio left immediately.

They drove for two days and when they got to Bobby's, they all heard a baby screaming. "Bobby has a baby?" Tara asked, wrinkling her nose. Dean and Sam shrugged, walking into the house. When Tara saw Bobby holding the baby, her eyes widened and she rushed to the baby girl, taking her into her arms.

"Ashley's daughter..." Tara whispered, staring into the baby's green eyes. "Where is Ashley? WHERE IS SHE?"

"Tara, calm down," Dean whispered.

"No! She has to be alive!" Tara screamed, starting to shake. Sam took his daughter from Tara.

"Tara, what's wrong?" Dean asked calmly. Tara raised her eyes to Dean, but they were white instead of blue. "Tara?" Dean took a step back.

There was a bright flash of light and when it subsided, there were two girls standing side-by-side. One was Tara and the other was another blonde girl with white eyes. "Don't be afraid," both girls said in unison, both raising their hands out to the men.

"Evangelynn?" a voice said from behind Dean. The whole group turned to Castiel who walked toward the girl with white eyes. "But you fell and died..."

"Not so, brother, I was needed for a very different purpose," both girls intoned.

"You were the one that brought Taralynn back from Hell?" Cas asked. The girls nodded. "Then why could I not see you?"

"I am infused with Taralynn's soul."

"Wait, I've been sleeping with an angel?" Dean asked.

"No, you slept with Tara, I just keep her from doing something stupid," the girls said.

"So why did you split?"

"Tara's hot-blooded and short tempered; when she found Ashley not here, she went a little off."

Dean nodded slowly and both girls closed their eyes as they slowly melted back into each other. "So, are you good?" Tara nodded, sighing.

"Do you know where Ashley is?" Tara finally asked, looking to Bobby.

Bobby looked away. "Her daughter came with a note...her name is Brooklynn."

"What about Ashley?"

"She was killed."

* * *

**And that's that. Well? What do you guys think? R&R if you please! If you don't, I don't mind, but I would appreciate it. :D**


End file.
